Siege Division
by IncompetentGuy
Summary: There are things that Huntsmen and Huntress can't accomplish - due to the sheer nature of their powers or a busy schedule. So sometimes, the Siege division is called in to solve their messes. What makes them special is that they all lack Semblances - fighting with machine rather than magic. And they still get the job done.


**Why, mind? Why? WHY?**

 **So right now I'm kind of in a period of creativity overload – right now I've got R6:Siege, StarCraft, MapleStory animation and Hyun's Dojo stickfights stuck in my head. Expect WAY more ideas coming our way.**

 **The first of those is a R6:Siege X RWBY crossover. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's afternoon at a Siege division-occupied building…

"Clear,clear,clear…" Frost swiped through the cameras ranging the divison's base. "Oop." Something caught her eye on the driveway camera.

She picked up her radio. "Defenders, come in. There's an unknown van parked outside in the driveway. I think they're here."

"Acknowledged" came Bandit's reply. "Keep your eyes on the van. Smoke and Caveira are headed downstairs."

* * *

Frost's instinct was right – a few moments later, a dozen or so White Fang soldiers hopped out the van, headed for the Siege division's mini-base.

"Alert, the terrorists are making their move. Keep your eyes open."

A pair of White Fang members split from the main group to the garage.

"I see two of them entering through the garage." Frost relayed to her teammates.

The garage door was open, so they ran straight in.

"It seems they are not true hunters." Kapkan thought to himself as there was a small explosion downstairs.

Incapacitated, one of the terrorists looked up to see his comrade dead, by the hands of Kapkan's booby trap. Then he noticed a woman entering a garage with a knife in her hand, which was in moments held to his throat.

"I will ask you only once." She threatened. "Where are the rest of your friends?"

* * *

"They've got 3 breaching in from the office where Frost is located, 4 rappeling up to the rooftop, 3 taking the basement door and 4 headed through the front door." Caveira relayed to her teammates the result of the interrogation.

"Acknowledged. Heading back upstairs." Smoke replied.

Frost noticed through the cameras that the 3 WF members entering her way were smashing the two barricaded windows open. She got off her phone and peeked over the desk she hid behind.

Windows open, two of the attackers jumped through the window into the office – and onto Frost's Welcome Mats.

"Contact!" Frost shouted as she fired at the third attacker with her SMG, sending him falling lifelessly down to earth.

* * *

The 4 rooftop terrorists finish smashing through the roof hatch and 2 of them jump in. They land on some barbed wire, but not just any barbed wire.

Kapkan and Bandit hear the shock and screaming coming from the room next-door to the objective, and within seconds all 4 of the attackers are killed from either gunshots or Bandit-fied barbed wire.

* * *

Having broken down the basement door, the WF members move in weapons raised.

"Smoke, they're in the basement. Gas them." Bandit informed Smoke.

The Gas Grenades set off, catching the three attackers in its veil. Only one of them managed to escape, running back outside. But he didn't notice Caveira coming for him until it was too late, finishing off the basement breachers.

* * *

While the basement predicament was happening, the front door was also broken down as well. The WF nearly lose another one to Kapkan's booby trap. Bandit and Frost dash to the living room and open fire, dropping one of the terrorists.

The remaining attackers retaliate and force the 2 defenders to retreat. They advance, only to lose another one to Smoke's gunfire.

The last 2 WF members run desperately looking for their objective.

"Search the entire house for them, there can't be too many left." Kapkan ordered his teammates.

As the attackers got near the objective room, one of them suddenly got caught in another Welcome Mat.

Before his partner could save him, a Nitro Cell detonated and killed him off and injuring the other attacker.

"They're near the objective room!" Caveira relayed to her teammates.

Limping, the last remaining attacker finally discovers what his squad had sought – the biohazard container that the Siege division stole in an attempt to stop a bioweapon attack. Beside it was a computer, which he noticed read "Decontamination complete"

"You're too late, pal." Smoke's voice from behind him startles the White Fang terrorist. "That thing won't do anyone any more harm."

"Any last words?" Frost said.

* * *

The Siege division's van pulls up on the driveway, signaling the return of the division's attackers. As Ash, Glaz, Blitz, IQ and Buck hop out, the defenders greet them.

"I guess you could say we…" Bandit said, looking around their occupation. "…made quite a mess."

"Bet it wasn't messy as what we did." Buck replied. "Poor hostage was shaking in her boots the whole time."

"Come in, and tell us all about it." Frost motioned for her team to go inside.

* * *

 **And that's the Defender prologue. Yes, there will be an Attacker prologue later on. Once those two are done with I'll be focusing on my other stories for a while.**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
